A titanfully awesome adventure
by moaz0303
Summary: Phineas lands on Jump City out of a sudden. He is very impressed from seeing the teen titans, so he invites the to Danville. What do the titans think about Danville? It surely is a great way to spent summer.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a crossover between Teen Titans and Phineas and Ferb. I don't own any of these shows. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Phineas and Ferb were actually very board at the moment. They couldn't think of anything better to do. At least on the bright side, Candace won't be able to bust 'em. Even though they never get busted. As usual Candace was talking on the phone with Jeremy.

"Hey guys, Jeremy is coming to visit. So I don't want any of your shenanigans to happen," scolded Candace stressfully.

Ferb gave a queer look. "You do realise Candace that its 30 degrees. We can barely stand outside in the scorching heat."

"I am just gonna go towards my bed and lie down. It has been a really long day. Besides, I kinda feel dizzy right now. Getting allergies for those fireflies near our backyard. By the way, where's Perry?" stated Phineas.

Perry, on the other hand, was sneaking away from the Flynn-Fletchers in order to escape for his mission. Fortunately, he found a sewere underground. From there he took his exit and walla. Gone with the wind as usual. However, the exit was quite tiring and painful. Major Monogram apologised for his actions."Sorry Agent P. We have been working on the tunnels lately. I forgot to inform you. Huh...Anyways Doofensmirtz has gotten over a new scheme for taken over the tri-state area. He's using some sort of...well I guess it's an inator. I want you to send a feedback on his evil scheme and put a stop to it. Oh, and we'll arrange a new secret entrance tomorrow."

"Is that what you always say, when there's unfinished business?" retorted Carl.

"No Carl," replied Monogram sarcastically."How the hell are we supposed to get out of these cubicles."

"You are asking me, sir. I'm baffled myself. Do I look like aa handyman or Sherlock Holmes to you?" sniffed Carl.

"But sir I thought it was and ice-cream truck," interrupted Carl.

"Cut it off Carl,"snapped Monogram."So Agent P we want you to find out and put a stop to it."

Back at the Flynn-Fletcher's Candace was dressing herself up, for the arrival of Jeremy."Honey did you vacuum the living room?"asked Linda.

"All done Mom. And Phineas and Ferb setted my room," replied Candace enthusiastically. Linda was surpised with Candace's attitude. For a typical teenager she seemed over the moon today.

"What's up with your sister today?" Linda asked Phineas.

"Don't get me started on this. These sudden mood changes are unpredictable. They probably won't last long, I bet."  
Ding dong."Huh,I'll get it," moped Phineas.

It was Jeremy Johnson, Candace's boyfriend. "Hey Phineas. Seems odd to find you guys free today."

"It's almost 30 degrees today. I don't feel like doing anything today. Really tired. Oh yeah, and I don't wanna get a sunburn."

"Put some sunscreen then," advised Jeremy. "What a coincidence. I just happen to have it in my backpack." Phineas gave a light grin.

"Hey Ferb," greeted Jeremy. Ferb saluted him. Ferb was reading a comic in the shed.

At the moment Phineas felt like sleeping. "Man I j just wish it weren't so hot today. I hope it just doesn't stay like this for the rest of summer. I better go get some nap. Maybe then my mind might be fresh enough to try out some new schemes." Phineas stated a long monologue. As Phineas was preparing himself to sleep, a phone call rang on his cell phone. It was Irving, one of his friend's. He helps Phineas and Ferb in their projects.

"Hey Phineas!" aroused Irving.

"Hey Irving. What's the matter?" asked Phineas unconcerned.

"Why aren't you doing anything today?" asked Irving.

"Can you even breathe outside," snapped Phineas.

"Oh, my bad. I'm sorry."

"It's ok man. Maybe tomorrow we can think of something to do. Or else we will go to the beach. At the moment, I'm suffering from severe fatigue. I need to get some sleep. So bye Irving."

"Ok well. Bye. See ya around," replied Irving.

"Next phone call was for Baljeet. Phineas was really bothered at the moment. He just got free from Irving.

"What's the matter, Baljeet?" miffed Phineas.

"Sorry to disturb you Phineas, but I've got some terrible new" Baljeet wailed. Suddenly, Phineas became active. His heart was pumping faster.

"Well, how serious is it?" asked Phineas anxiously."oh it's terrible. It's my worst nightmare up till now. I got an A- in my maths test," shrieked Baljeet.

"Huh. Don't worry Baljeet I'll fix it for you tomorrow," sighed Phineas. "Now please, let me have some sleep."

"Okey dokey. Bye. But I'm having awfully terrifying nightmares after test," said Baljeet trembling

"Thank God that's over. Baljeet is a good friend and all, but sometimes he gets on my nerves,even to a higher degree than Irving does. I better turn my phone into silent mode and leave a voicemail."As he was about to do that, another person was calling. It could have been Isabella was out of town. The name wasn't displayed. "Who is it and what do you want?" whooped Phineas.

To his surprise it was Stacy. "oh hey, Phineas is that you?" asked Stacy shocked.

Phineas suddenly changed his tone."Oh sorry Stacy. I thought it was one of those guys. Anyways why did you call on my phone."

"Candace's phone hadn't been answering so I called you. Can you let me talk to Candace for a few mttinutes."

Phineas was annoyed by his sister's carelessness."Sure come ahead."

So he went to the living room to give the phone to Candace. Candace as usual was talking ton Jeremy. But Ferb has also joined the conversation. But Phineas neglected their discussion; besides he barely new what they blabbering about. So he handed the phone to Candace.

"Guess what Jeremy. Stacy is also coming over here," said Candace very motivated.

"Great," smiled Jeremy.

Phineas on the other hand, was going upstairs. When he lied down on the bed, he accidentally pressed the button. That button was one of Perry's exit.

"W-w-w-wait. What's happening. Where am I going to?" Phineas quivered. Then he travelled through a portal. "Aw crap!" yelled Phineas. It was indeed an unexpected thriller. After a while, Phineas landed with a thud. His butt cracked and his ankle was sprained. He couldn't take the agony. As he looked around he found himeself in a new land. It was called Jump city.

"Whoa this place reeks," Phineas was in a state of awe. He was absolutely speechless. It seemed to be an illusion. Since Phineas was a great explorer he had the urge to discover more."So let's go find out what's in this little thing."

Back in Danville, Perry was on a mission to cease Doof. It was more of a nuisance than a mission, because Perry manage's to escape, leaving Doof's plan in ruins. That's also the main reason why Candace is never able to bust her brothers.

Tune:_ Doofensmirtz's Evil Incorporated._

So Doof was in his lab as usual, but this time he wasn't doing anything useful. Suddenly, Perry broke into his apartment. "Well. If it isn't Perry the platypus; haha. I trapped you with my Freezinator ray. I hope you are not feeling to cold. Anyways, you know how jealous you feel when you find out that your brother is better than you. Behold, my latest invention! You-Are-Very-Lame-Inator. It fills up people's mind with negative thoughts. So they get pessimistic. Not only and i going to fire at my brother, I will fire it at you...Where did he go."

Doofensmirtz noticed that Perry was missing, but Perry kicked him from behind. Then he disabled his invention.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus!" cried Doofensmirtz.

* * *

**Ok that's the end of the first chapter please feel free to review and give me some suggestions. I promise I will continue tomorrow.**


	2. Chapter 2

Phineas started to look around the town. It seemed rather a town full of action. It reminded of him one of those crime fighting movies. "Not bad for an abandoned town. But I guess this town could use some classy finishing touches. After every place has its own beauty. Meanwhile, I'm going to try to find a way home. I need some help.

Phineas was perplex."But I don't know anyone over here. Who am I going to get help from. Well I guess I inform Ferb about where I am." As soon as Phineas was about to dial home, he saw a bunch of newspapers lying on the road. The main heading in bold was _Titans bring Jump City back to Life. _

"Titans who the heck are those. Maybe they got misunderstood for Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles." Phineas remembered the flashback. He had an overwhelming experience with Marvel heroes. Spiderman, Iron Man, Thor, Nick Fury, and Hulk. Together, they defeated Venom, Red Skull and Whiplash.

"Boy did Venom get on my nerves. Good old memories," lamented Phineas. However, while indulged in his memories, he witnessed a giant tower in a shape of a T. He thought about it. "Maybe that's how I can get help. If it works out. But how am I gonna get all the way to there with this lake in between. Oh yes of course, I can build a wooden boat. Why didn't I think of this before." Phineas tapped his head.

Phineas was very creative. He tends to make picturesque object. Yet. from that piece of timber, he was able to carve out a boat. "Walla, _perfecto. _Now I better be sailing off or else I'll actually be busted."

So Phineas was sailing towards that gigantic T uphill. But the boat was rather slow. Rowing was getting kind of tiring. Suddenly he smelled something suspicious going nearby. Phineas got really anxious. So he halted the boat and took a peak in those hedges.

"Hello, he asked anxiously. Suddenly, he was punched by an enormous caveman. It was Mammoth. Along with him came all the H.I.V.E five, with their leader Gizmo.

"Hey what was that for!" cried Phineas."Look I'm just an innocent citizen. So leave me alone. I don't have any money."

"Oh we aren't here to rob you," replied Billy Numerous. "We want to ask a few questions."

"So sit on your seat punk!" commanded Kyd Wykkyd. Gizmo told Kyd to calm down.

"Look boy just tell us the reason why you were going there and we'll set you free. Is it that hard?" explained See-More. Phineas was tied by Mammoth. As Gizmo started oppressing Phineas a fire shot him front behind and he fainted. It was Robin from the Teen Titans. Robin took a wooden staff and took own Kyd Wykkyd and Billy Numerous. He made See-More blind. Phineas was free and had a great opportunity to escape. Meanwhile, Robin was caught my Mammoth.

"So should I help him or escape? After all he did save my life. So I shouldn't be selfish. Maybe I'll get to join him," Phineas was suffering from an internal conflict. While Mammoth was strangling Robin, Phineas hit him with a steel chair from behind. That was painful.

"Are you ok?" asked Phineas caring.

"Yeah dude. I'm fine. Thanks for asking," smiled Robin. "Hey there li'l fellow. What's your name. I'm Robin."

"I'm Phineas. Thanks for saving me out there," complimented Phineas.

"Nah. That's what I do. Besides, you were the one who saved me from Mammoth. For a normal guy with no superpowers you are pretty talented," acknowledged Robin.

"So you work for Batman?"

"I used to. I was adopted by Batman. But, then I left him and I joined the Teen Titans. It's a superhero academy. I'm their leader."

"So the large tower in a shape of a T explains everything. I see where this is going," resolved Phineas.

"So would you like to visit my tower?" asked Robin politely.

"Sure why not. And just for the record, can I make them endure mass pain with this chair?"

"Well I guess they've suffered through much agony. But since you are a beginner kid. Why not give it a shot," agreed Robin.

So Phineas smashed each one of them with the metal chair. The result was that H.I.V.E five were arrested and taken to the hospital. See-More became blind.

"Well they are villains after all," emphasised Robin."So come on kid. Let's make you some hot chocolate."

Phineas called Ferb and whispered instructions to him."Oh hello, firm. I'm out of town. Long story but when I come back arrange the backyard like a party hall. Oh yeah, with the banner_ Teen Titans _on it."

"But..."

"No time. I'll explain later. So get cooking. Call Buford, Baljeet and Isabella. Oh wait. Isabella's out of town. Just call Irving as a backup. Got it."

"I guess so," replied Ferb. "But isn't it scorching out here."

"You tell me," beamed Phineas. "Time is slipping away. Chop chop. Bye"

Ferb looked bewildered. But at least now he gets to do most of the talking since Phineas is away.

"So who were you talking to?" asked Robin.

"Oh that. That was just my stepbrother, Ferb," smirked Phineas.

"So how many siblings or stepsiblings do you have?" asked Robin determined

"One brother one sister. My sister is 15. She is a typical teenager; regularly goes to malls with her friends and boyfriend on Saturdays. But since its summer, she's doing that everyday. Or she calls her friend for a sleepover."

"Well do you go to sleepovers?" asked Robin

"Yeah occasionally. But my friends and I usually construct something unique everyday. If we aren't discovering, we go on a hike," replied Phineas. "Say, where did you and the other Titans get their superpowers from.

"It's due to a mutation," explained Robin.

By the time the discussion continued, they had already arrived to TT headquarters.

"Fancy, for headquarters," praised Phineas.

"But you live in a house. Is it large?" asked Robin curiously.

"It's quiet big. But it's not ours. We just rented it. It has a circular background. That's where we spend most of our summer in doing schemes," replied Phineas.

"Whoa. Hang on what do you build?"

"Rollercoasters, towers, spaceships, aeroplanes, vending machines. Occasionally we just go discover fascinating creatures in the wilderness."

Robin was quiet astonished. "Hey aren't you..."

"A little young to be doing all of this," Phineas completed Robin's sentence. "Yeah I get that a lot. But, as a matter of that, yes I am. But there's no age limit for imagination. Aren't you guys a little young to be superheroes. Besides you have to attend college as well."

"I am attending college for you information," contradicted Robin. "I review my coarse every night. Besides, I don't do crime fighting everyday."

"Yeah right," Phineas sniggered. "By the way once the Marvel heroes visited us."

"You mean Spiderman, Iron Man, Nick Fury, Thor and Hulk," guessed Robin.

"Not only that, there was an odd looking superhero. He was green and short. These superheroes had lost their powers in the beginning."

"And what villains did you have to face?" asked Robin.

"Well it was Venom, Whiplash, and Red Skull. Out of all, I found Venom the most challenging. Whiplash was just a show off. While Red Skull barely gave us a strong challenge. He just screams and shout. So, Robin. Did you meet Marvel heroes."

Robin giggled. "Well not face to face, though. But I know them and they know us. I'm sure someday we will reunite and save our souls." Robin gave a long pause. "Behold, the Titan headquarters. Well, let me introduce you to all of my friends. This is Starfire from the planet Tamaran. She's my girlfriend. This is Raven from planet Azareth. This is Beast boy. He's from Africa."

"And what planet is the robot from?" asked Phineas eagerly.

"Oh him. He's a normal human being like you and I. He's in a robot suit. It's because he had a bad accident, so now he has to stay in a robot suit. That's the only way to keep him alive," replied Robin.

"How sad," sympathized Phineas.

"Guys meet Phineas Flynn. An twelve year old boy from a place called Danville," introduced Robin.

"Hey Phineas," greeted all of them, sweetly.

"Hey. By the way Robin, I thought they were all supposed to be humans," whispered Phineas.

"Not necessarily. They are all from different universes and they have more greater superpowers. Which, unfortunately I don't have any!" blurted Robin.

"But at least you have a staff," backed up Phineas. "Besides there is no need to be upset. Look at me. I don't have any superpowers. But I can evolve into a superhero. I invented one of those machines, but it got destroyed. You can use heat vision."

"Thanks kid," chuckled Robin. "Now want to have fun with the rest of the gang. I'm sure you'll have a splendid time with Beast Boy."

"That green monster. He rather appears savage to me," Phineas impugned. "But on the bright side, who is stopping me from trying."

"That's the spirit."

"Hey Robin, if you do not mind. Can you and the Titans come with me to Danville. Please?" asked Phineas.

"I don't know kid. We have a job of patrolling Jump City," replied Robin reluctantly.

"But can't you take a break and hang out. I mean are you guys the only superheroes in town?" asked Phineas sternly.

"Well I guess I can hand over the authority to Titans East or Honorary Titans." Phineas made those cute puppy dog eyes. Robin couldn't resist it. "Alright, fine! I guess we really do need to take a break?"

"Cowabunga!" asserted Phineas.

* * *

**Phew. Just finished chapter 2. Please guys give me some creative ideas. Don't forget to review. Adios. Tell me what changes I should do.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Well Robin. At least you and I are one of a kind. Hey we can right a song related to it," emphasized Phineas.

Robin stared at Phineas and embraced him for his prudent thinking. "Yeah kid. I guess you are right after all. Besides I get to enjoy life the old fashioned ways. Here Phineas. Feel free to take my blades. I'm sure they will come in handy some day."

"Hello kiddo. So what you wanna do today?" asked Starfire cheerfully stretching Phineas's cheek. It make Phineas blush a little bit, but he quickly turned his normal self. It was actually weird that Starfire had a little girl's voice. Well for a teenager, though. Starfire new little about eatrh customs, just like Raven. in fact, she was too naive but not stupid.

"Well not much at the moment," replied Phineas politely. "I feel tired after fighting with those lunatics."

"Who attacked the kid, Robin?" asked Raven. "I bet it couldn't nonetheless be Cinderblock or Plasmus. Oh I just forgot about Overload."

"Well you guessed wrong. It was none of them. It was actually H.I.V.E five. I don't know what did they want from a small little kid," responded Robin.

"What?" gasped Beast Boy. "What does Gizmo want from little kids. I mean look at the size of that guy. He is as weak as an ant. He is just the brains of the team."

"Guys can you stop calling a little kid!" snapped Phineas. "Besides, you guys aren't even humans in the first place. How can you even keep track of ages. I bet you guys have immortal.

"Ha ha silly kid. We're not immortal. We just have superpowers," chuckled Starfire. "Every one of us nearly got killed by taking part in those perilous missions. It's not easy being a Titan, Phineas."

"So who is your leader and how is he?" questioned Phineas. Robin gestured Phineas with a quaint expression.

"I guess that would be me," replied Robin. Phineas started to laugh. It was just as weird as letting Starfire to become the most fearsome supervillain.

"Whoa. I did not see that coming. I thought you barely had any superpowers," mocked Phineas. Robin gave Phineas a mild look. After that, he patted Phineas on the head.

"Look kid. Being a superhero doesn't mean you necessarily have to possess superpowers. It's just what everyone is good at. At high school, I was the captain of my volleyball team. Unfortunately, we came fourth place," said Robin bitterly. "Anyways I'm going to take a nap for about an hour or so. Phineas wake me up at 4."

"Am or Pm?" asked Beast Boy, tending to aggravate Robin. Robin shrugged at Beast Boy's insanity. He didn't seem very amused from the joke. Although, they all cracked better jokes than him.

"I'm sure your tiny brain will be able to detect that, Beast Boy," replied Robin sarcastically. "I believe you should get some sleep Cyborg. Your system is about to shut down. Get it. Shut down."

Cyborg stared at the Titans in a disturbed way. "Finally, he went to sleep."

"So, you guys hate Robin to be a leader. He looks like a friendly, easy-going person to me," said Phineas.

"Of course we don't hate Robin. He is very kind and polite, but his jokes are lame. Sometimes, he can annoy us in order to take us somewhere," explained Raven.

"And don't forget, while we're doing important stuff," added Cyborg. "When we reach there, we find out that it was totally worthless. That makes me very furious! Too much heat ain't good enough for a guy with cybernetics. It ruins my system."

Phineas was really puzzled from all of Cyborg's blabbering. He didn't get that why was Cyborg wearing all of those heavy machinery. It made him appear like a complete freak. Phineas was afraid talking to Raven because she seemed cynical to him. "So guys, I was wondering since you don't have any crimes today, that means you are positively free. So let me ask you a favor. Is it ok if you guys come to Danville, today?" asked Phineas.

"What's Danville, little kid. Is it some sort of food or thing?" asked Starfire innocently. Phineas gave an awkward look, due to Starfire's reaction.

"No it's a town where I live at. Besides, it's gonna be fun. Please can you," begged Phineas. The Titans looked towards Phineas in sympathy. Besides he was a young kid, who just wanted to spend some quality time with superheroes.

"I don't see why not," replied Raven positively. "I hope Robin doesn't have any chores left for us to do."

"I just talked to Robin this morning. He said it's fine, if you guys are cool with that," manipulated Phineas. "So I guess then we are good to go then. Wait a second, let me make a phone...oops my phone is ringing," Phineas answered the phone. "Hello, who is this?"

It was Candace and she wasn't very happy about it. "Phineas, where in the world do you think you are? Besides how will I be able to explain all of this to Mom."

Phineas thought for a moment. "Well why do you even have to tell Mom in the first place. I mean just let it go. Even if Mom asks, tell her I went to my friend's house. And for your information, I actually did. Wait did I."

"Look Phineas, please come home. I promise I won't bust you today. Deal," urged Candace.

"Deal. Oh wait. How are the decorations going on," whispered Phineas.

"Great. By the way , i's only Ferb doing the decorations. Buford and Baljeet didn't show up."

"Although I specifically told them to do so!" said Phineas repulsively. "Anyways guys let's get going."

"Don't you think we should wake up Robin," suggested Beast Boy.

"Good idea Beast Boy. Hey Phineas, take the horn and blow it as loud as you can," advised Raven pleasantly.

"You got it." So Phineas bammed into Robin's room. At that moment, he blew the horn, loud enough for Robin to wake up and scream.

"Dude Phineas. What the hell is wrong with you!" shrugged Robin.

"It's time to go to Danville. You don't have all day to sleep. You can sleep tomorrow as well," said Phineas.

"Enough with the party horns, Phineas. It almost got me deaf you know," shrieked Robin.

"Sorry about that, Robin. Anyways we better get going. You have enough time to sleep tomorrow. Now get ready; my brother will be waiting for you," awakened Phineas.

"Where is Danville, anyways?" asked Beast Boy anxiously. Beast Boy was more excited than anyone else because, he loves playing with children. so were Raven and Starfire. Although Raven appeared shallow, she like d hanging out with children. Besides, the only reason she behaved like this was to keep her powers in control, and she has inherited demon powers from her dad.

"So guys what are you waiting for. We don't enough time!" yelled Phineas.

"Ok guys. We better get going. I'm as excited as you are," said Starfire cheerfully.

"Indeed Starfire. We all have the right to have some freedom," smiled Raven at Phineas. Phineas gave Raven a hug.

"But guys. Who should I give the responsibility to? I mean it's not an easy task you know. Someone has to guard Jump City." Robin thought hard for a moment. Finally, Raven gave him an idea.

"Hey Robin. Why don't you give the responsibility to Titans East," suggested Raven.

"Raven that's a fabulous idea.I better go call Speedy. By the way, does anyone have Speedy's number, huh?" ask Robin firmly.

"You don't have Speedy's number?"asked Raven rhetorically. "Anyways here let me give it to you." Robin tried calling Speedy. But instead, Aqualad picked up.

"Hey, whats up Robin. What is it you want us to do, today?" asked Aqualad.

"So tight in the east. Get it," snickled Robin. Aqualad didn't seem to laugh. "Anyways just guard Jump City." Robin banged the phone. Aqualad told his teammates the story.

"Now Titans! And Phineas. Of to Danville," commanded Robin.

"Hooray!" rejoiced the Titans.

* * *

"Guys, I have got some good news and some bad news," announced Aqualad. "So what do you want to here!"

"None," behested Speedy. Speedy was blitzed at the moment.

"Tell us the bad news," asked Bumblebee. Aqualad started to scratch his head.

"Well, we are going to Jump City in order to subsitute Teen Titans operations."

"Great! What are you waiting for. Let's go and enjoy ourselves," exulted Speedy. "Oh I cannot wait to interfere with Robin's stuff."

"Not so fast, speedy. We have to estabilish our responsibility over there," advocated Bumblebee.

"Si," agreed Mãs y Menos. Speedy grimaced at them unpleasently."So, what's the good news?"

"Oh wait, this was the good news. Oh, and the bad news is that H.I.V.E is on attack."

"We will deal with them later," moaned Speedy. "Right now; off to Jump City. I am out of here; for a while, at least."

"It is not fair that the Titans go off on vacation, while we have to guard their stupid city," retorted Aqualad.

"Well, I'm tired of fighting with villains all the time," said Speedy viciously. "now if you'll excuse me, I need to take a break. All this talking is making me hungry."

"Si señor Roy!" yelled Mãs y Menos.

"Can you guys quit complaining and just go to the tower!" infuriated Bumblebee.

"What tower are you talking about?" asked Speedy pretending not to know. "Oh! Now I get it. You mean the Teen Titans Tower. Isn't that right? Yeah I'm not in a mood."

"You are one obnoxious little dweeb," roared Bumblebee. "Now follow me, or else I'll take you to...ah well..." paused Bumblebee.

"Shut up bee," blurted Aqualad. "Now stop wasting time and let's go." Bumblebee was surprised by Aqualad' s speech.

"I better find out what Robin is up to," said Speedy.


End file.
